A Heart Full of Sunshine
by Fatal Attracti0n
Summary: Ino, Tenten, Hinata, & Karin are 4 BFFs that grew up together, but Hinata moves away to the US at the age of 6. When Hinata comes back, 10 years later, the best friends have to search for the 4 guys that will bring their hearts sunshine.
1. Fortune Teller

Disclaimer: …

**Disclaimer: **….It doesn't belong to me

**Author's Note: **A couple of years back, I saw this Chinese show that was called, 'Heartbeat Sunshine' and I absolutely loved it! I thought it had a good plot, so I thought I would base this story on the plot for that show. I hope you guys like it!

"Hurry Hinata! Hurry up! Tenten is already at the gate!"

Three young toddler girls ran towards another girl at the entrance of a carnival. The girl called Tenten jumped up and down happily. The two buns on the side of her hair bounced with her.

"I win I win! Did you guys see me?!"

Young Tenten's friends stopped panting heavily.

"You always win! You're too fast!!"

One girl wearing glasses, complained. She had untidy hair, long on one side, short on the other side. It was also a strange shade of pink? She pushed her glasses higher up her nose and turned to the two other girls.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

The girl with short blonde hair turned to the pale girl with dark hair who was still trying to catch her breath.

"You guys know I h-have asthma…b-but thanks f-for asking Ino."

She gulped her voice as meek as her personality. Tenten leaned over to give her tired friend a friendly hug.

"Hey guys, let's let Hinata choose the first ride, because she's leaving us for America tomorrow. And she won't be back for a really long time."

Karin let out a high, 'humph,' but agreed halfheartedly.

"Uh…m-me? O-okay…h-how ab-bout there?"

Hinata pointed towards a booth, slightly smaller than the others, but had attractive crystals and strange, but colorful stones hanging. Ino squinted her eyes to read the sign posted on the top of the roof.

"Fur Tuna Tealer? What's a Fur Tuna Tealer?"

The shy toddler tapped Ino on the back gently,

"Ino? I-I think it's a f-fortune t-t-teller…"

Before Ino could reply, Tenten ran towards the booth. Her friends quickly followed, Tenten was always so athletic and outgoing.

"Hi!"

The asian toddler had to step on her toes to look up into the face of the fortune teller. She was in her early twenties or her late teens. But she was quite charming. By now, Karin and Hinata and Ino had caught up, all three of them copying Tenten, trying to stand on their toes as well. The 'fur tuna tealer' lady had a voice that sounded like a gentle summer breeze.

"Are you girls here to find out your fortune?"

The four best friends glanced at each other before all nodding. The fortune teller smiled sweetly before shuffling the deck of tarot cards in her hands. She laid out 16 cards, with 4 cards she made a cross, making crosses for each girl. That totaled to 4 crosses, as the teller looked at the cards she frowned.

"You girls have a long life ahead of you…when you girls turn 16, you will each meet the one you are destined to be with…they will have a tattoo. One will have a tattoo of a spade, another will have a heart, and one will have a diamond and the final boy with have a clover. If you girls ignore them, then you girls will die alone and you will never fall in love..."

Karin struggled for breath,

_'Is this lady for real??'_

The fortune teller bent down under the counter to grab something. When she leaned over to look at the four kids she threw a bag to them. It was a small pouch with four designs. A spade, heart, diamond, and clover were on it.

"How cute!"

Ino cried out, taking it and inspecting the bag carefully. She grabbed the thin string holding it together, just as the fortune teller snatched the hand purse from the young girl.

"No! You must not open it until you reach the age of 16. Or else, the gods will obliterate you all!"

Karin blinked,

"Lady, we're only 6, what does 'oblerate' mean?"

She squinted her eyes, trying her best to pronounce the difficult world.

"OBLITERATE, to wipe out, to kill, kid!"

Karin's hand ran over her mouth, and she decided it would be best if she kept quiet…

_**THE NEXT DAY, THE DAY HINATA LEAVES FOR THE STATES**_

"Didn't you guys think that carnival was fun?"

Hinata nodded at Tenten's question.

"I-I have an i-idea. Let's bury th-the bag and w-when I come back, w-we can d-d-dig it up?"

The white-eyed cutie asked. Her friends nodded,

"What a good idea…for once."

Karin gave Hinata a skeptical shrug and a tilted smile. Hinata blushed, looking over at her spunky friend, Karin. It was nice to have your idol compliment you every now and then. Tenten had already run into the house to grab a tin box.

"We're each put in something special to us along with the bag, agreed?"

Ino had declared, just as Tenten came back. It took the girls several minutes, but they each got something in the end. Hinata put in a small doll; Tenten put in her mini tennis ball; Karin put in a plastic comb; and Ino put in a piece of candy.

"Bazooka bubble gum?"

Karin narrowed her eyes, Ino grinned mischievously.

"Why not?"

"K-Karin? I-ino? Could you g-guys help u-us?"

Hinata and Tenten were already starting to dig up a hole in the other side of Tenten's garden. Karin and Ino were still arguing as they walked over to their best friends. After they finished burying the hole, Hinata's parents had come over to pick up their daughter and leave for the airplane.

The poor girl was weeping, so hard that she started to hiccup. Her friends could do nothing but hug her and mumble words to console her.

"You'll come back….you will!"

Ino smiled sadly through salty tears. Karin patted Hinata's shoulder.

"Hey, bubblehead."

Hinata looked up, still hiccupping. Her eyes widened to see her blinking back tears.

"Come back soon…okay? Or I'll never forgive you."

Hinata cried even more and threw her arms around Karin, who, for once, didn't pull away in disgust. Ino joined in the hug, and everybody looked over at Tenten, who was sobbing silently. She ran over to join the rest of the group and they all gave final hugs before her parents seat belt her inside of the car.

"B-bye guys…-hic-"

Hinata gave her friends a miniature attempt of, what seemed like, a smile. The van drove off, leaving Ino, Karin, and Tenten in the dust.

_**IN CHAPTER 2: 10 YEARS LATER…**_

_**10 YEARS HAVE PASSED IN KONOHA, AND HINATA IS FINALLY BACK! BUT STILL AS SHY AND SECLUDED AS EVER. WILL THINGS STILL BE THE SAME BETWEEN THE FOUR FRIENDS? WHAT ABOUT THE POUCH? AND WHAT'S THE CONTENTS INSIDE OF IT? WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE!!**_

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know that some of the personalities may not fit, but they'll fit in with the story later. Don't kill meh? whimpers


	2. 10 years later

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't belong to meh

**Author's Notes: **I just noticed, whenever I'm typing this part, I always do 'Author's Note' or 'Author's Notes' and I never remember which one I'm suppose to do. XD ROFL, so if you guys see 'Notes' instead of 'Note'; or 'Note' instead of 'Notes'; just remember that I do realize this. XD Thanks to Mitsukistar, Luna Forest, skittles08, Ayatsuri Sakkaku, and HeartBrokenHinata for reviewing and reading!! 3 Much kisses! XOXOXOXO

_**CHAPTER 2: 10 YEARS LATER**_

A tall 16 year old girl stepped outside of a Greyhound bus. She paid the driver quietly and thanked him before stepping off the bus. She had dark hair that was almost blue and reached the bottom of her back. Carrying only a small backpack and a duffel bag, she walked down the quiet neighborhood. She sighed as she stopped in front of the fifth house on the right side of the road.

"H-here I go…"

She lifted up a shaky hand and knocked on the bright blue door gently. She could hear noises coming from inside, so she knocked a little harder. The door opened quickly, the wind blowing at the girl's hair. A tall girl with long blonde hair opened the door, her eyes full of disbelief at first, then she screamed.

"Ino?! What's wrong?"

Another girl, most likely asian, with two bouncy buns ran to the blonde girl's side, she too screamed.

"Hinata!! You're back!!"

Once again, another girl came to the door, with strangely chaotic, but red hair for girl, cut unevenly. She used her first three fingers to push up the glasses in front of her blazing red eyes.

"Hinata?! What are you doing here?!"

The three girls pulled the girl named Hinata into the house, slamming the door quickly. Ino opened the door again to pull in Hinata's baggage. They launched into a full group hug before all four of them plopped themselves onto the couch.

"I-I h-home guys…"

Long haired Hinata smiled shyly, as she pointed to the TV nervously, trying to keep attention away from her.

"W-what are you g-guys w-watching?"

Karin opened her mouth to say something, but Ino immediately cut in to interrupt her.

"Only the FUNNIEST show over! In American it's called, 'I Survived A Japanese Game show'"

The red haired teen folded her arms and frowned, she wanted to be the one that spoke. The host, Rome Kanda began speaking in English before speaking in Japanese.

"We'll find out the results of the show….after the commercial!"

The crowd groaned loudly, along with Karin, Tenten, and Ino. Hinata giggled, it was nice to be with friends. Mr. Kanda kept speaking.

"All together now! Hai majide!"

At the 'hai' he would take his middle finger, index finger, and thumb, of his right arm, and bring it to the side of his head, as if combing his hair. At the 'majide,' they would move their arm so that those three fingers were upside-down and in sort of in front of their face. The three friends did the same, laughing at the end. Hinata attempted to, but ended up using the wrong fingers. Her friends laughed at her, causing her to blush. But they helped her until she finally got it.

"That's a f-funny show…"

She commented as Tenten nodded enthusiastically. Hinata peered over Karin and looked towards the direction of the backyard.

"W-what happened to th-that box we buried?"

The rest of the girls mocked Hinata and turned their attention to the back door leading to the garden. And they all raced one another to the backyard door, occasionally pulling on each other. It was Tenten who opened up the door and the four best friends fell onto the stone patio. Hinata looked at the faces of each of her friends before bursting out giggling.

"That was f-fun…are we d-doing it a-again?"

They all stood up as Karin dusted herself off.

"Not on your life!"

_**30 MINUTES SPENT DIGGING ALL OVER TENTEN'S BACK YARD….**_

"I found something! I found something!"

Karin exclaimed, her shoving hitting a tin box.

"Now stop before you dent it!"

Tenten stuck her hand into the hole, which was now about four feet deep and a foot wide. She pulled out a rusted, and not to mention completely ancient, box. It had a faded design of a brand of cookies that was no longer made.

"We found it!"

Ino called. It took the strength of all four girls to tug open the lid of the box. As they opened it, dust flew in all directions, leaving everyone, especially the shy Hyuuga girl, coughing uncontrollably.

"My comb!"

"M-miss D-dolly?!"

"Hey! My lucky tennis ball!"

Ino sat still, not grabbing her item. She opened her mouth and her friends could have sworn tears were in her eyes. She shrieked at the top of her voice, which was, pretty loud. Karin, Tenten, and Ino had to throw their arms over their ears, but Ino could still be heard loud and clear.

"MY LOST PIECE OF BAZOOKA BUBBLEGU-"

Her three pals had clasped their arms over her mouth. Calmly Tenten told her,

"We can hear you just fine Ino."

She nodded to show her understanding.

"YEAH! And NO NEED TO YELL!!"

Karin shouted in Ino's ear, Ino nodded again. And the girls let their hands and arms fall at their side regularly.

"I found my lost piece of Bazooka Bubblegum!!"

She held up the gum for her friends to see, but they had already crowded around Hinata, who was opening the old pouch.

"It's definitely seen better days"

Karin smirked and Hinata nodded shyly. She stuck her hand in and picked out a….

"A wooden…diamond?" The shape of a diamond not an actual gem

"My turn! My turn!"

Ino raised her hand and waved it into the air. Inside she picked out a….

"Yay! I got a…a…what is it?"

She observed it closely, turning it back and forth.

"It's a four-leaf clover…made of…wood…"

Tenten explained, as she stuck her hand in and out came a wooden heart for hers. She smiled happily and Karin grumbled, holding up hers, which was a wooden spade. An upside-down heart with a stem at the bottom

"I'm so lucky. I just had to get the shape of the heart with a knife stuck to the bottom of it."

Karin complained sarcastically as Hinata gently took it out of her hands.

"I-it's a sp-spade Karin s-san"

The red haired girl tilted her head to the side confused,

"A shovel?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head, deciding to remain quiet.

Ino perked up…right next to Karin's ear….

"Hey back!! My ear is RIGHT here if you haven't already noticed!"

The once wholehearted blonde's cheerful expression wilted almost immediately, but not for long!

"Gomen nasai Karin, but since Hinata will be staying…"

Ino grinned devilishly as she paused for dramatic effect.

"Just go Ino!"

Tenten rushed, smiling as well.

"…okay okay! Don't rush me, I'm just getting to the point….She'll have to go to Konoha Coast Academy with us!!"

She jumped up and down happily, as the faces of Hinata, Karin, and Tenten lit up.

"W-what? K-konoha Coast A-academy? B-but I've always b-been home s-s-schooled!"

Hinata protested, she wasn't too big of a fan on crowds.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, and you won't be lonely."

Karin added, smirking to herself at her friend's shyness.

"Let's give her a tour now! Even though it's Sunday, school is always open in case of some of the extracurricular classes and electives"

Tenten piped it, pulling Hinata off the dirt ground, with Karin and Ino to follow at their heels. The four best friends scampered out of the house and all the way down the street towards K.C.A.

"Oh my gosh, you will LOVE it!"

Hinata was now being pulled along by Ino, who began to skip gracefully down the middle of the street. It took both Tenten and Karin to pull her towards the sidewalk as cars began to honk their horns and shake their fists angrily. Ino pointed towards the tall sign that pointed further down the street.

"I-I d-don't know I-ino…"

The shy girl felt her jaw drop as she looked up at the shining, four story tall buildings. She counted not only one, but seven buildings!

"W-wow…um….I-I don't know what to say Ino…"

Karin stepped in before Ino, for once.

"Then don't say anything at all, thank us and at least, PRETEND to appreciate it."

Tenten rolled her eyes and pulled Hinata along further. Karin lead the group as Hinata's light eyes darted back and forth nervously.

_"I-Its kind of h-hot here…"_

Hinata began to breath a little heavier. In America she had lived in Washington, and she still hadn't adjusted to the heat in Japan. She wiped some sweat from her forehead nervously.

"Hey look! It's Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu was handsome, good-looking, charming, sweet, and captain of Konoha Coast Academy's Men's volleyball team. Just as Ino waved, Hinata collapsed to the ground, her usually white face, bright pink.

"Hm?"

The white-haired prince of K.C.A ran over to Hinata as her friends exclaimed.

"Hinata?! Are you okay?"

Tenten felt her forehead,

"She has a really bad fever."

Suigetsu looked at the faces of Ino, Karin, and Tenten before looking at Hinata.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

_'Always charming as usual'_

Tenten thought, blushing.

"You can take her to the nurse."

By now, a group of people had started to form, a little more than two thirds of them were Suigetsu fan girls. He was quite popular, being captain of K.C.A's champion volleyball team. He bent down and picked up Hinata bridal style, just as her eyelids fluttered.

"Hurry!"

Suigetsu broke into a light jog, Hinata's concerned friends following closely. From the balcony of the second floor of Building 3, a young teen with dark black hair watched all the commotion below. He smirked, flipping open his phone, which had a little charm dangling from the top.

_**IN CHAPTER 3: THE TWO B'S: BFFS & BOYS**_

_**HINATA, INO, KARIN, AND TENTENCOME TO THE FIRST VOLLEYBALL GAME OF THE SEASON, AND THEY FIND OUT THAT SUIGETSU HAS A TATTOO…**_

**Author's Notes: Gomen nasai** means thank you. I'd also like to apologize for the late update, I was trying to make this chapter a little better, since it sort of opens up the fanfic. Does Konoha Coast Academy sound familiar to anyone? If so, its because I asked my bestest pal Chibi, chibirain94 for permission to use K.C.A in this fan fiction. So thank you to Chibi Sama!! Has anybody actually seen that show? 'I Survived a Japanese Game show??' I might make another fanfiction based on it, like the idea? Please tell me in a review!


	3. The 2 B's: BFFS & Boys

Disclaimer: Nopers

**hehDisclaimer: **Nopers

**Author's Notes: **To Luna Forest; I don't really like Zoey 101 that much, I just thought the school name was cool. So I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. Y.Y Thanks so much Mitsukistar! You help keep me going! -

_**CHAPTER 3: THE 2 B'S: BFFS & BOYS**_

Hinata woke up several hours later in the nurse's office.

"Wh-where?"

She meant to say, 'Where am I?' but suddenly, everyone in the crowded little cubicle began to speak all at once. That would include; Ino, Karin, Tenten, Suigetsu, the fan girls, one third of the crowd that wasn't the fan girls, and of course, the nurse.

"JUST SHUT UP FOR 5 SECONDS!!"

The nurse cried, her face bright red. The entire office silenced immediately Ino looked up at the clock on the wall before turning to the nurse.

"It's been 5 seconds, can we talk again?"

Ino clamped her mouth shut after the nurse shot her a death glare.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this…"

The nurse muttered to herself before walking out of the room.

"Are you alright Hinata chan?"

Tenten asked worriedly, biting her bottom lip. The meek Hyuuga girl nodded and squirmed in the bed. She obviously disliked the entire spotlight on her.

"That's good"

She didn't recognize that voice; so she turned her head to her left and saw Suigetsu smiling to her.

_'W-wow…he h-has such a b-beautiful f-f-face…'_

Hinata nodded, giving him a thankful smile.

"Y-yes."

A girl behind him wrapped her arm around his. She had a know-it-all smirk on her face and uncommon pink hair.

"You had better thank Suigetsu senpai, Hin-a-ta."

She stretched out Hinata's name so that it sounded like it was 6 syllables.

"Th-thank you S-suigetsu senpai."

Hinata whispered, tucking some of her blackish blue hair behind one ear. Suigetsu gave her a warm smile.

"It's okay Sakura, she doesn't have to. I'm just glad that she's okay."

He looked slightly embarrassed with Sakura being so close to him. The green-eyed girl had a piercing stare and a smirk that irritated Karin.

"Um..hey, I have to get to class, but I'm Suigetsu if you didn't already figure that out. I'll see you around, okay?"

Suigetsu stood up, startling Sakura, who momentarily let go of his arm. He quickly took this opportunity to wave to Hinata before walking out of the room.

"S-suigetsu?! Wait up!"

The pink haired teen and the rest of her gang followed him out of the nurse's office.

"Wh-who did he s-s-say he was?"

Hinata asked, scratching her warm forehead and sitting up. Karin pushed her gently back onto the bed.

"Lay down"

She commanded and Hinata was a little more than happy to obey.

"Suigetsu is the captain of Konoha Coast's Men's Volleyball Team. He's really good at it too. All the girls love him not just because he's attractive and awesomely a pro at volleyball, but also because he's really nice! He helps out a lot during fund raisers and he's always the first person to donate to the school's monthly blood drive."

Tenten explained, nobody noticed her blushing to herself.

_'They can never know that I've always had a crush on him…but then again…'_

The double bun haired girl looked over at Hinata, who was in the middle of a conversation with Karin and Ino.

_'I saw that look on Hinata's face when he spoke to her…could she…?'_

_**THE VERY NEXT DAY….**_

"Hurry up Hinata!"

Tenten was already on the front porch of her house, tapping her feet impatiently. Since Hinata's parents were going to stay in America for a while, Okay, so it doesn't really fit into the Naruto plot, but please work with me here! she was allowed to stay at Tenten's house.

"C-coming, my backpack w-was ups-stairs."

Tenten anxiously locked the door before beginning to jog. Hinata followed behind her, slow as ever.

_'A bit sleepy this morning, huh Hinata? I know something to wake you up…'_

"Hinata! If you hurry, you might be able to see the Men's volleyball team practice."

The Hyuuga girl sped up right away.

"Um…I want to th-thank S-suigetsu k-kun one more t-t-time…"

Tenten smiled, as she jogged beside her friend.

"Karin and Ino will probably meet us in first period."

As the two friends reached the front gate of K.C.A, Tenten was a bit startled to see that Hinata WASN'T breathing as much as she use to.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

She turned her head towards her best friend, looking as if she was caught guilty.

"Y-yeah, we had to r-r-run a lot in A-americ-ca."

The Asian teen smiled, looking quite pleased.

_'That's good, the United States have been nice to her. Oh Hinata, you've grown up so much…'_

Tenten reached over to tap the top of Hinata's head gently, who simply blushed and smiled softly before prancing on Tenten to give her a bear hug. She looked up and noticed that Tenten's chocolate brown eyes were looking towards the distance. Hinata followed the direction of Tenten's eyes and turned pale to look towards the volleyball field in the corner of the school.

"Oi! Hinata! Tenten!"

A happy Suigetsu waved to the two girls. Tenten waved back, just as joyful, while Hinata hid behind her companion.

"Come on you scaredy-cat."

Tenten pulled on Hinata's arm, but she held tight to the back of Tenten's light pink JanSport backpack. She dragged Hinata all the way over to Suigetsu, who was walking over to them.

"Hey! Hinata, are you feeling any better?"

He tilted his head to the side to try to look at Hinata who was cowering behind a giggling Tenten. The girl nodded and whispered a small 'thanks.'

"So Tenten, did you finish last night's science homework?"

Tenten shook her head, just as Hinata straightened her back just a little bit.

"I didn't understand the question about the neurons in acid?"

_'Wow…they REALLY know each other. And they have classes together…I just can't compete with Tenten sama…'_

"I didn't understand it either, until I checked the back of the science book."

Suigetsu laughed sheepishly while Tenten nodded thoughtfully.

"You had better get back to practice, or else Kakashi sensei will be upset with me and Hinata and we can't watch."

The white-haired boy smirked. Kakashi was the coach of K.C.A's volleyball team, and quite frankly…he was a little scary.

"Oi! Suigetsu! Get you lazy ass over here! Stop flirting!"

"Coming coach! Hey, Tenten, Hinata; why don't you guys hang out here for a little?"

Tenten nodded and Hinata whispered a shy, 'yes please.' As soon as Suigetsu was out of hearing distance, Tenten turned to Hinata.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

Hinata cowered, feeling frightened,

"I-I was s-s-scared…"

Tenten groaned loudly and stomped her feet.

"You'll never get a chance if you can't even say 'hi' to him!!"

The Hyuga girl looked like she was about to cry. She mumbled a quick, 'gomen nasai Tenten chan' and ran off.

"Hinata! Wait!"

'_This is great. Just great, as if this day couldn't get any better.'_

Tenten thought sarcastically.


End file.
